1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless universal serial bus (WUSB) systems.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method of accessing a device by a plurality of hosts using a WUSB protocol.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wireless interfaces are used to enable communications between networking devices in a wireless network environment using various wireless communication protocols such as Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Bluetooth, and WUSB. IrDA enables communication between devices using infrared. Bluetooth enables connections between devices using a Frequency-Hopping Spread-Spectrum (FHSS) modulation scheme. WUSB is a short-range, high-bandwidth wireless radio communication protocol. WUSB is a wireless extension to USB that combines the speed and security of wired technology with the ease-of-use of wireless technology.
USB is a serial bus standard to interface devices to a host computer. USB was developed to allow many peripheral devices (e.g., mice, printers, modems, speakers, etc.) to be connected using a single standardized interface socket. USB ports installed in personal computers (PCs) facilitate transfer of data between PCs and devices such as mobile phones or digital cameras.
USB can support data transmission rates in excess of 12 Mbps, while traditional serial ports can only support transmission rates upwards of 100 kbps. Further, USB allows network devices to interface with one another without requiring the installation of complicated adaptors. Further, USBs enable 127 devices to be connected with each other in a chain. Since USBs provide uniformity of ports in connecting different types of peripheral devices, they can reduce the number of connection ports.
While use of USBs are widespread in wired devices, WUSB systems have been used in wireless networks. In a conventional WUSB system, a PC functioning as an arbiter operates as a WUSB host and can be connected to peripheral devices supporting the WUSB system. For another PC to act as a WUSB host, the another PC needs to become an arbiter of an independent arbiter-based wireless network.
The number of the WUSB hosts is restricted in practice in an arbiter-based wireless network. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods of accessing a device by a plurality of hosts using a WUSB protocol.